The Keyblade Jedi
by Richer1992
Summary: Fresh from his adventures in the Dragon Realms, Sora decided to head out to the next world. What they find is a place filled with strange creatures and advance technology. However, what will happpen when they get pulled into a group of monks called jedi.
1. Chapter 1

**Due to the fact that Fan fiction won't let me upload a new chapter on Spyro and Sora's Cycle, I am force to go ahead to schedule and give you the first chapter based on the topic that got the most votes…Star Wars. For the record, the main part will take place during the original trilogy but I do have one more movie and game I want to add. So without further ado…let's begin the first chapter of The Keyblade Jedi.**

The Second Door

I had returned back to Disney Castle after the events in the Dragon Realms. I was greeted by a wave of happiness from everyone there. I notice that Kairi appeared to be the happiest and for almost two days, never left my side for more than a few minutes.

Riku was also interested in how much stronger I had become while I was there and we decided to have a duel in the audience chamber. Well to make a long story short, I think I might have set a record for the fastest duel in the world for it was over in a few minutes. Unlike before, Riku laugh and I went to explain what I had learned. I even showed off Aros which got many ohhh and ahhh from everyone.

Aros was particularly interested in being in a new world. He would be asking me all these questions as we spend some nights just walking around the castle to help calm our minds.

Now I was in front of the second door that had activated. This one had two swords crossing themselves but unlike normal swords, one of them was glowing blue while the other was glowing red.

I looked over at Mickey and said "Let's hope I don't spend too long here on this world." He gave a small smile and said "Take as much time as you need."

I nodded my head and looked back at Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. I could tell that they were reluctant to allow me to leave but I had to help these worlds and I was the only one who could. Kairi was especially reluctant to allow me to leave and it took at least two days before I could convince her to allow me to leave.

I waved good-bye to them and stepped up to the door. I took a deep breath before reaching out and grabbing the door handles and with a great heave, I pulled the door open.

I white light started pouring out of the door and once I got it opened enough that I was able to enter, I stepped inside. I did not look back as I was worried that I might start crying.

I felt the same pressure of my body traveling at what felt like mach speed. It was hard for me to keep my eyes open and I was losing my sense of perspective.

It was them that I managed to see the end and I braced myself for the pain. My thoughts were mixed on nervous and excitement. The reason of my excitement was that if I was able to gain this much power from one world, how much more could I get from this one.

I then exited the portal and crashed into a heap of garbage. I gave a groan of pain followed by myself almost throwing up in my mouth as the foul smell entered my nose. I managed to get myself out of the garbage can that I was in and said to myself "First a forest now garbage. Just for once, I would like to land on a nice bed with food already there waiting for me."

Once I got my senses straighten out, I notice the exit of the alleyway to my left. I was about to head there but I had a strange feeling that I should prepare myself. Thinking that I need to cover myself so I went into my pack and pull out an old Organization clock. I then put in on and threw the hood over my head and covered my face in the deep hood.

I then made my way to the exit and once I stepped from the darkness and into the light, my eyes widen in shock at what I saw.

**Prologues are always short but that usually means that the story will be good. I will work on this until I can get back to my other story then I will finish that one before I come back here. So for the first time in this story…**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter**

A New World

I stared in marvel at the buildings that were all around me. It was not the fact that I was not used to the fact that there were buildings that looked like they stretch to the sky. We had landed in a massive city that seemed to stretch on for miles and miles. Both Aros and I were in awe but it was not the only surprise this place had in store for us.

One of the first things that I notice was the sheer number of humans and other creatures that were walking on the street. Even from where I was at, I half-believe that there were enough of them to equal the population in Warfang. It was true that most of them were in fact humans but I noticed that some of them looked like bugs, or shaggy dogs, squids, or some other creature I was unfamiliar with.

The next thing that became apparent was the advance technology this place had. I could see robots walking down the streets next to what could be their masters, flying cars and other things that wowed me.

Now I was not the only who was in complete awe about the city. Aros was constantly asking me questions that at times even I didn't know the answer to. We both agree that the one thing we needed was information and to do that, we need to find a source of information.

I then thought "we should at least find a place to eat first." I felt Aros agree with me and we started to walk along the street in no particular direction. Well…the better term might have been shuffling along as there were just too many people on the street that we were resorted to more of a shuffle.

As we were making our way across, Aros quickly said "Hold on a minute! How are we going to pay for lunch anyway?" I gave a small smile and reached to a pocket on my vest which held the cash that I had accumulated throughout my adventures and said "Don't worry about that. The money I have here will be seen as the normal currency to the residents here so we should be okay about finances." That seemed to satisfy Aros and we continued on our way.

It was then that I notice that while most of the creatures here were non-human, they were speaking a language that I was able to understand though I notice that some of them were also reverting to what I thought was their own language.

Putting that thought out of my mind, I located a place that looked like some cross between the future and a sort of retro feel. I looked up at the sigh and notice that while the language appeared to be something that was non-English, I was still able to read it.

"Dex's…Diner." I said mostly to myself. I then thought "Huh…quant."

I decided to eat there.

Once inside, I notice a strange smell entering my noise coming from the kitchen. Momentarily gagging myself, I went over to what looked like a robot version of a waitress. After asking for a table for one, she quickly said towards the kitchen "Honey, table for one and he looks like a Jedi."

Confusion entered my mind as I made my way to the booth. Though I had a lot of questions at the time, the biggest one was why that robot called me a "Jedi". At first I thought that it was some kind of insult but a part of me disagreed with it. Aros was also confused and the only thing we could think of doing was seeing what was going to happen next.

It was then that a rather large creature with four arms appeared out of the door to the kitchen. Despite his outer rugged appeared I sense a rather kind side to him to. I could also sense that he was quite knowledgeable but I really did not want to reveal my ignorance yet.

I got up to great him and I said "Hello there, you must be Dexter." He nodded his head and said "So what brings you here Jedi…official business I presume."

There was that word Jedi again. I was wondering where Dexter was getting this idea from. I mean I did have official business so maybe the term Jedi was another term for Keyblade Warrior.

I gave a small smile and said "Yeah I guess I am on official business but I need to…uh…" I stammered as I tried to figure out what I was going to say. I wanted to get to where these Jedi lived since I had a feeling that was where I needed to go.

It was then that the robot waitress came back with two drinks on a tray. They were both a tan like color and when I touched the glass, it felt cold. I went to take a sip and I almost gagged. It tasted so bitter.

I tried to keep my face straight and said "Wh…what is this?" Somehow my question seemed to cause Dexter to laugh and I was worried that I made an error. Before I could correct myself, he said "You must have been pretty far to forget what Jawa Juice is." I gave a sheepish grin that could be implied that I agree with the fact.

It was then that Dexter said "Okay look, I can take you back to your temple on one condition." I was surprise by his sudden desire to help me out since I barely knew him but I was not going to turn down the opportunity so I said "Okay what is the condition."

He was now the one with the grin and he pointed to my drink and said "You have to finish the rest of it." I looked at his drink and saw that it was already empty and I looked at mine and saw that it was looked like it hadn't been even touch. I could feel my stomach twisting up inside but I had no choice.

As I reached back to consume the vile thing, I said to Aros "We are so not getting paid enough to do this."

**Some cameo appearances and Sora is off to the Jedi Temple. Wonder what is going to happen there. Also, I do NOT own anything relating to Star Wars or Kingdom Hearts. The only thing I own is this story, my ideas, and my sanity. One of which is starting to fail.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. The reviews I have been getting are all the same in which what trilogy I am basing this story off of. It is something that I will not be mentioning at this point in time so just sit back and enjoy this chapter.**

Jedi Temple Blitz

I waved good-bye to Dexter after he dropped me off at the Jedi Temple. The ride was pleasant enough…well for Dexter at least. To me, it felt like my face was going to be torn right off. Aros was having a blast as he could feel the wind rushing through my face. The Java Juice that was still in my stomach was almost about to regurgitate and I was having a hard time keeping it down there.

After Dexter was out of sight, I turned my head to marvel at the Jedi Temple. The Temple was made up of five pillars with the largest one being in the center. I was currently at the largest one so I assumed that is where most of these monks were located at.

I scanned the top of the tower and said to Aros "Well that is where we are going to find the leader of these monks." Aros let out a gasp and said "How do you figure that?" I gave a half shrug and said "It's a normal trait that leaders are always positioned at the highest point." Aros then replied "huh…good point."

It was then that we made our way towards the door…or at least what I thought was the door. It was a large circle with two monk statues standing guard over it. They had swords drawn and were crossed in the center of the door.

I stared at the door for a while, marveling at the details that were placed on the statues. They looked so real in my eyes. Shaking my head to get rid of the distracting thoughts out of my head, I pulled out my Keyblade and pointed it at the door.

I waited there for a few minutes before saying "huh…the Keyblade is not working on the door?" Aros then said "Maybe it requires another way of opening it. I have a strange feeling that it involves the swords." I looked up at the wrists of the statues and saw that they looked worn out. I concerned with Aros and we decided to go with that idea.

A blast of cold air came passed me and I gave an involuntary shudder. I pulled the black clock tighter around me and pulled up my hood to deflect the wind.

It was then that I focused my earth power onto the swords. I was met with some trouble as I found that the statue was not made entirely of earth but of some other materials. It required me to find the connection between earth and those other metals which was a lot more challenging.

Once I got a hold of both swords, I started to push them to an up position. I was feeling the strain and the energy lost as I was working with a very diverse form of earth and there were times when I thought that I was not going to be able to make it but I always managed to find a way through.

Once I got the two swords into the up position, I heard the sound of gears turning and watched as the door slowly opened. Once it had completely opened, I made my way inside.

I saw that I was in what looked like a main chamber. The temple looked rather furbish and I could tell that amount of gold was spent on designing it. In the center of the large area was a massive fountain. The fountain was flowing with water that gave it a silver sheen to it. I found myself staring at it in awe and because of that, I almost failed to notice the monks that were entering the room.

The monks were wearing the same robes though I notice that they would vary in light or darker colors. I saw an even more diverse form of creatures besides humans. They were all warning a silver cylinder on their waist.

Despite the different facial features, they all had the same look…confusion. At first I thought it was the fact that it was because I had entered their temple without their permission but I then notice how some of their looked changed to one of anger. For some strange reason, I felt myself getting my guard up as something about this place did not feel right to me.

It was then that they started to whisper. Although I was unable to hear what they were saying, I managed to hear the words "Dark Jedi" on multiple occasions. I was really starting to get a strange vive here and decided that the best course would be to go find the leader of the Jedi. I looked around and managed to find a door that was labeled "Stairs". I then started to make my way over there.

Before I got there, I was blocked off by some of the monks. Though they were about the same height as me, I felt small for a moment. That quickly went away and I said in a friendly tone "Is there something I can help you with?"

The one in the middle said "What is your business in the Temple?" I gave a mild shrug and said "I am here to see the leader of the Jedi." He looked at me funny and replied "And why would you want to see the Jedi Council?"

I was starting to wonder why it was such a big deal about me going to see this 'Jedi Council'. I mean, didn't everybody do it or was there something I missed. However, I knew right away that I was not going to tell this punk what my plan was so I said "That is something I am going to keep to myself. Now, can you please move?"

I then saw that he had a ticked off face and he replied "And what if I don't want to move?"

I gave a tired sigh and looked around at the other Jedi that were there. I saw that they were all watching this with interest. I knew that there was a way to solve this without violence but I was just really not feeling like it. Ever since I got here, it has been almost nothing but talking and I desired for a little action of late.

I then replied "Then I have no choice but to do this…" I then used my earth power to push the Jedi that were in front of me to the side and I raced to the stairs. I heard the gasp of surprise coming from the Jedi behind me but I paid them no attention as I was already starting up the stairs.

I was pushing myself to my limit as I moved up the flights of stairs. I didn't realize how many there were but I knew that I could not stop because I knew that they were right behind me.

About when I reached what was the tenth floor, I started to realize that taking the stairs was a bad idea. I was feeling the heat from my legs and I was having trouble breathing. The worst part was that I was now getting hungry and I had no idea where there was food.

As I hit the fifteenth floor, I came to the decision that I needed food. I really did not care at this point if I was caught or not…I just needed something to eat. I push the door open to the fifteenth floor and found myself in a hallway. It looked like a normal hallway to me and was colored with the same tan color as the rest of the temple.

I was distracted from my musing by the rumbling in my stomach and I thought "I really hope there's a kitchen somewhere."

I started to open as many doors as I could in a vain attempt to find something to eat. However, the doors that I opened only ended up being empty or sometimes even locked. I tried using my Keyblade on the locked doors but like the front door they did not open.

Panic started to course through my body and I felt like I was never going to find someplace that had food but I then notice a rather large door that had the word kitchen on it. Thinking about the food, I made my way inside.

The kitchen was of the same color as the rest of the temple. There were multiple table and chairs set up there but I had a strange feeling that they were not enough to sit everyone who was here. I notice the long table that was set to the side. The table had dishes on them and I knew that was where the food was.

I made my way over there and to my horror saw that all the dishes were filled with strange liquid. Although they were a different color then the Java juice that I had, I felt a groan in my stomach as the sight.

"Why is everything here liquid?" I groaned loudly.

"Well…that is because liquid food is easier to consume and managed." A monotone voice sounded behind me.

I freaked out and turned around quickly with my hand already stretched out to summon my Keyblade. However, I reframed as I my shock was replaced by confusion.

It was a human…or at least I thought it was a human. The main difference was the fact that he looked like he was covered in metal. The metal color was a rather grayish color and there were no pupils where his eyes should be.

I relaxed my body and said in a cautious tone "Who…are you?"

The human replied in the same monotone voice "I am CZ-4025138, chief of kitchen number five of the Jedi Temple. How may I assist you?"

I had never heard a human sound or talk that way before. I also notice that he did not seem to make any of the normal body movements a human would make. I was forced to ask "What…are you?"

He seemed taken insult by my question and said "How dare you? Is it not obvious that I am a droid? I swear the Council only assigned me here just to make my life miserable."

For some strange reason, I felt pity towards the 'droid'. I replied in a calm voice "I'm sorry CZ but I have not really seen a lot of droids where I come from." I looked back over at the table and said "Do you mind if I get something to eat? I'm starving."

The droid seemed to lighten up by my apology though it was hard to tell when his face was unmoving. He quickly agreed and I went back over to the table and got a plate. I then started to take a little bit of everything that they had so I could try them to see what I like.

I went to sit down at one of the tables and got to work eating. The moment I tasted the liquid-like substance, I understood what CZ was talking about. Even though it looked different, the food tasted the same way it did solid. I found myself returned for seconds, taking extra helping of the steak and beef.

Once my stomach was full, I lied back on my chair and thought about the situation I was in. I knew that there was no way I was able to climb all those stairs and I did not trust myself to get lucky on finding another kitchen.

I looked over at CZ, who was sweeping at the moment and said "Hay CZ, do you happen to know a faster way to get to the top of the tower?"

He replied without looking up "You should use the elevator sir. It is down at the end of the hall." I nodded my head and said "Thanks" before I made my way out.

Once out of the kitchen, I made my way down the hall and it was not long before I found a door that had two buttons next to it. One had a picture of an up arrow and the other had a picture of a down arrow. Not really sure what to do, I decided to touch the button of the up arrow since I needed to go up. I saw the button light up and I could hear the faint sounds of a machine.

A few seconds passed before I heard a faint ding followed by the door opening. Inside was a rather small room. Not sure what to do, I stepped inside the elevator. I turned around and saw that there were more buttons, this time they all had a different number on them. I was a bit nervous about what was going to happen next but I had to get some answers and this was the only option I had. I pressed the button that had the highest number on it.

I felt the gravity leave me as the elevator surged up to the top floor. It felt like I was being sucked into the floor. However, I managed to tell Aros "Better be ready for what waiting for us at the top."

**Really sorry for not updating but I was having some major writer's block. Not much to say here except…**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter.**

Keyblade vs. Jedi

I heard the ding of the elevator as I felt the sudden stop. I braced my legs and swayed where I stand. I rubbed my head and thought "I hope this is the last time I use this thing for a while."

The doors opened and I found myself standing once again at a tan-like hallway. At first, I thought I was in the same hallway as before but I then as I stepped into the hallway and looked out the window, I saw that I was in fact a lot higher than before.

Now, I was normally comfortable with heights but there was something about this height that caused my stomach to twist inside. I gave a minor groan and thought "I hope this food holds down."

I then made my way down some hallways, not really having a sense of direction but more of like hoping to find where this 'Jedi Council' was. I also notice the lack of activity and that caused me to tense up my body, ready for any sort of action.

I then notice a surge of power emanating from somewhere close by. At first I thought it was the leader of the Jedi but I then notice that the large cluster of energy was actually twelve smaller sources of energy that were so close to each other that the energies merged.

I started to feel a little worry. When I heard that monk talking about the Jedi Council, I had thought that it was a bluff to make it sound like they had more than one leader. Now I was not too sure about this. I felt pretty sure about my skills and I think I could account to take down one of them but handling twelve was going to be too much for my taste. Still…I haven't done anything wrong as of now so maybe I will be okay.

I continued down the hallways, using the massive energy source as a reference source. I was still concerned by the lack of monks in the hallways but I concluded that they all might still think I am coming up the stairs and would be watching that.

It was then that I came up to a door. I could feel the massive source of energy coming from behind the door and knew that I was going to meet this fabled Jedi Council. A part of me was a bit nervous while another was curious. I even had a strange feeling that they were waiting for me on the other side.

I knocked on the door and a calm voice said "Enter". I paused for a moment as I tried to figure out how I was going to enter when I just decided to use my earth powers once again to open the door. Unlike the front doors, these moved smoothly and without too much noise.

When I entered the room, I found that I was faced with twelve different sets of eyes staring at me. I was feeling a bit self conscious about them looking at me and decided to remove the hood that was still over my head, revealing my face to the council. While they were looking at me, I was looking at them. I was surprised by the amount of diversity there was here and the fact that the only one who looked as human as I could think of was the one with the darker skin sitting next to a rather small green rodent-like creature. I also notice, to the best of my abilities, that they were sizing me up but it was hard to tell due to their impassive faces.

I then found myself standing in the center of the room. I had no idea that I was still walking and was momentary annoyed with me for that lack of attention. It would have to be something that I worked on.

I found my attention focused more on the little green rodent-like creature that was in front of me. For some strange reason, I had a sense that I was looking at this world version of King Mickey. It was also the fact that out of the twelve monks that were present in this room, he was emitting the most energy.

I gave a curious look and said in a rather slow voice "Who…are you?" The green man opened his mouth but before he could say a word someone said "Masters, I have the stairs guarded for the in…tru…der?"

I turned around and saw that the monk standing at the door was no other then the same monk that harassed me at the fountain room. I saw that he was in fact surprised, no doubt the fact that I had managed to slip by his so called defenses at the stairs.

It was then that he reached for something on his belt. It was at that moment that I notice what looked like a silver tube of some kind. He then brought it up like he was holding a sword. I gave a small chuckle and said "Should I feel threaten by that?" the monk gave a cunning smile and replied "You should be."

He then moved his thumb to press a button.

I let out an involuntary gasp as a blue beam extend from the top of the cylinder, stopping at a point that would give the blade the same characteristics of a long sword. I could still see the smug look on his face which was now reflecting some of the blue light emanating from the laser sword. I smiled as well and said "well it looks like things just got a little more interesting around here."

The monk brought his laser-sword up for an overhead attack and moved up to block it. In a flash of light and the sound of metal striking something, Purple Legend appeared in my hands just in time to meet the blade. I heard the sudden intake of breath from those present and I used that moment of surprise to lunch a few attacks on the monk.

He staggered a bit as my blows landed on some bones but he still held firm. I could see the concentration in his eyes as continued to press the attack. For the most part I just stayed on the defensive, letting time and lack of energy being my forms of attack.

Naturally, after a few minutes of repeated attacks on me, the monk finally doubled over in sweat. I went over to his laser-sword which had fallen out of his hand and picked it up. I could feel the heat coming off of the blade and I said "An elegant weapon huh…never thought I would meet monks who could fight before." I then reached out to feel the blade only to burn myself the moment my hand touched it. I let out an involuntary yelp and dropped the blade which by some random luck managed to hit the on/off switch and return back to nothing more than a silver cylinder.

Before I could confront the Council, I suddenly felt like I had just run a marathon. I was having a hard time focusing and it was not long before I collapsed on the ground.

**Not really much to say except the usual which is…**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now that I finally completed SSC1, I can focus my attention back to this one. I thank you for your patience and here is your reward.**

The Offer

I gave off a groan of tiredness as I started to feel the drowsiness leaving my body. However, I was still unable to open my eyes and considering that I was feeling rather comfortable at the moment, I really did not feel the need to get up. I mean, I could feel the warmth of the bed covers seeping into my…

"Wait a second" I thought "Bed cover?"

With great effort, I managed to open my eyes only to find myself in what looked like a medium size bedroom. I could see that the sun was just now touching the horizon but I was unsure as to wither it was rising or setting. The room was of a simple design with the floor, walls, and ceiling made of the same material that I have seen throughout the temple. I notice that there was a small area where I could store my clothes and a trunk that I could store everything else. There was also another small room that upon closer examination, I found to be a shower area.

Once I was done exploring the room, I made my way to what I looked like the door and tried to open it. However, I found that it was lock and no matter how much I tried to use my earth powers, I just could not get it to open.

I then made my way over to the window and saw that I was at a lower height then I was before, but not by that much. I then asked Aros "You think you have adjusted enough to be able to use your wings yet." He replied "Maybe, but I wouldn't try it." I agreed and with nothing else to do, I went back to the bed.

However, the moment I reached it, I started to hear the sound of a sliding door. I looked behind me and saw the dark-skinned monk and the little green rat monk entering the room. The green rat monk was riding some sort of hover chair and both of their faces were showing surprise. I guess they did not realize that I had recovered so quickly.

We were staring at each other, trying to guess what the other was thinking. I started to have a weird feeling in my head like someone was probing me or something but I shock that feeling aside.

It was then that I asked "Is there something I can help you with?"

The dark skinned human responded "That will depend…"

"Depends on what?" I quickly implied.

"It depends on if you are a servant of the light…or a follower of the Dark Side." The dark-skinned man replied.

I did not hesitate to reply "Of course I follow the light." However, my rather quick response seemed to have disappointed the small green rodent…or at least he looked disappointed to me.

It was then that the green rodent replied "Proud, you are. Dangerous that is. Leads to the Dark Side, it will."

I stood there for a moment with a blank expression on my face. Aros meanwhile replied my exact thoughts "What the heck is this guys problem. What do we have to do to prove ourselves to him?" I was surprise that Aros was able to figure out what that green rodent had just said and when I asked him about it, he replied in a matter-of-fact tone "When you spend three years listening to Volteer talking, you learn how to translate weird speech patterns.

I decided not to push the subject and instead reply to the two monks still standing there "So you all think I might be an agent of the Darkness and I am telling you differently…so what can I do to prove myself that I serve the light?"

My question seems to have caught them off guard for a brief moment but they quickly recovered. The rodent replied "Strong you are in the Force. Jedi Training you must have."

"It will not be an easy feet" the dark skinned human continue "rare is it that we take on a human of your age. The Council can only hope that you are up to it."

I looked back and forth between the rodent and the dark-skinned human, surprise at the turn of events. I did not imagine that the conversation would come to this. I cast my thoughts back at all the monks that I saw at that fountain and the mini –battle I had with that one monk at the Council Chambers and that weird laser-sword they wielded. It did not take me long to come up with my decision.

"When do I start?" I replied already feeling both excited and worry.

**I know it is short but that was all I could come up with in this chapter. I do not know how hard I am going to try to keep Yoda's voice correct so excuse any mistakes.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter.**

The Start of Training

It did not take long for me to realize that not only was I behind compared to students that were much younger than me…I was completely lost. When the Council announced my acceptation into the Jedi Order, it was met with mix feeling of confusion and distrust. Try as I might, I was unable to make any new friends within my age group or even the ones that were younger.

To that end, my first goal was to try and learn more about that world I was in. The first thing that came as a surprise to me was that the world I was in wasn't just a world…It was a galaxy. Many of the books, which the Jedi called "Holocrons", detailed many of these plants, ranging from the quiet planet of Alderaan to the harshness of Tatooine. I also learned that the planet I was on, called Coruscant, was considered the capitol of what is known as The Republic, which was a group of systems working together for a common purpose.

Though I did not tell my instructors, I spent a fair amount of my free time learning about various other skills that I found to my interest. Some of them included starships, which were like Gummi Ships but not made out of Gummi, droids, and a weird kind of weapon called 'blasters'. They were quite fascinating.

Then of course, there were the many volumes of history recorded in the Holocrons. I quickly notice how it appeared to be a little biased but I quickly surmised that it was because I was reading from a Jedi point of view and I doubted I will get the other side of the story. I was especially interested in the tales of the Prodigal Knight Reven and a Jedi known only as "The Exile".

However, that was just the half of what I was doing. What time I didn't spend reading, exploring my new surrounding, eating, or sleeping were spent on lessons. These lessons were taught by one of the Jedi Masters who were currently on call in the temple and would range from meditating, something I found to be a complete waste of time, Force manipulation, I still can't get my block to move, to light saber practice, which was nothing more than using a training saber set on low power and doing mock fights where I would either get scolded for being over-aggressive or for not using a traditional methods.

Despite all of this, I was feeling a sense of anxiety. I knew that it was because of the lack of action that Aros was experiencing, my secret reason behind my rampaging kinds of attacks during training.

I was now currently in one of the many 'meditation' chambers that is located in the temple. The shudders were open and I was staring out into the city. I could see the speeders wising by and could see the small dots that represented an individual. I felt my heart aching to be a part of it, to leave the confines of the temple, get a ship, and do what I have always done which is to go out to each plant, helping those that needed help.

So lost was I in my thoughts, I failed to notice someone entering the room. It was not until I heard a voice say "Trouble, you are" that I turned around and notice that Yoda was now sitting on one of the cushions in the room. Annoyed with myself for lacking in my sense of surrounding, I quickly gave a small bow and said "Grand Master Yoda, I didn't expect to see you here?"

Yoda gave a rather small laugh and reply "why are you here? The question is" I gave a small sigh and replied "I came here to think."

"Ah…to meditate, you mean." Yoda replied but I quickly shook my head and said "No…not to meditate but to think." I went over to another nearby cushion and sat down. Once I got comfortable I said "I am starting to wonder if I can live up to the potential that you and the other Masters see in me. No matter what I do, I just cannot seem to calm myself down enough to meditate or sense the Force. Then there have been my repeated scolding during lightsaber training."

Yoda gave a grunt and said "Hear about that, I have. Always aggressive in your attacks, you are."

I shook my head and replied "It is like I am fighting…as…a…" Suddenly, a realization dawned on me that I did not perceive before.

I was acting like a dragon and not like a Jedi. The pent up anxiety and stress coupled with the aggressive combat were all the results or emotions that I was feeling with Aros. However, there was only one thing I could think of to help alleviate this problem.

I would have to remove Aros out of my body.

The very thought somewhat repulsed me but I knew that there was no other way. With that thought in mind, I reached inside of myself to where Aros was at and said "You know what I have to do."

He was looking at me with a small smile and said "I know…and I understand. In truth, I have felt like the reason you were not doing so well was because of me though I had hope that it was not the case."

"You know that when I have completed my training, I will come back for you right?" I said.

"Aros held out his arm and said "Promise." Without hesitation I quickly grabbed it and said "Promise."

I brought myself back into the here and now and found that Yoda was still with me. Judging from the look on his face, I think he had an idea about what happen but it was still hard to tell.

Pushing that thought aside, I quickly asked "Yoda, can you do me a favor." He nodded his head and I slowly removed the Dragon Orb that was tied around my neck and continued "Can you keep an eye on this for me? It contains a special friend of mine and I would hate to see it lost or fallen into the wrong hands."

I gave the orb to Yoda and I watch as he examined it like it was a gemstone or something. He then put it in a pocket that was sown into his robe and said "Keep it safe, I will."

**So Sora and Aros are now separate. Will this split allow Sora to finally be able to use the Force and become a Jedi? Let's find out in the next chapter.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. I really not much to say here but enjoy.**

Lightsaber Training

"You lose again." The youngling said to my face as he held his Lightsaber in front of my face for the third time this training session.

Ever since I remove Aros from my body, I started to feel the tranquility of this place and was now really getting into my lessons. I was now actually doing the meditation practices and for the past few weeks, I have feeling a small nub of power inside of me and around me. When I asked a nearby Master about this, he merely replied that it was the Force I was feeling which got me extra excited.

I would still be excited, if not for the fact that I kept getting my but kick by kids who were younger than me. After removing Aros, I had lost the majority of my fighting spirit and drive. That was decreased further when I also decided to neglect the use of my Keyblades as they might also trigger a violent reaction. I was now fighting on what I thought would be even ground but that was a different story.

It was then that the Master in charge of our lesson said "Alright, that is enough for today." The other students returned their lightsabers to a nearby rack, some using the Force to do it, and made their way out of the room. I continued to lay there, both confused and angry with myself for my repeated defeats. I just could not understand it. I follow the entire lesson, practice my butt off to master the forms and stances, but when the times comes to cross blades, I end up with my butt on the floor staring at the blue or green glow of my opponent's blade.

"What am I doing wrong then?" I declared to the ceiling, hoping for an answer but like always, it never responds. However, the Master in charge of the lesson was still there and he said "It may be because you haven't found your fighting style yet."

I got up and looked at him and replied "You mean there is more than one type of fighting style available to learn?" He nodded his head and almost like he was reading my mind, he replied "However, those types of fighting styles are only taught at a much higher skill level then what you are at."

I would have given him a stern look of annoyance but the tranquil of this place has suppressed all of those types of emotions. Instead I just gave a tired sign and put the training lightsaber back on the rack and made my way out to get some food.

As I was walking, my mind was focused on what the instructor had said. Maybe my body was just not used to using a single lightsaber and instead I should focus on another form to practice. The question was which of the disciplines should I focus on and if I choose one, will it work for me.

"This might be tougher then I thought?" I mused.

However, it was then that I felt a small node of darkness. I was shocked because for a far as I could tell, this place was a safe haven. This darkness felt far but at the same time I had a feeling that it was somewhere in the temple.

Without really thinking about it, I started to follow the source of the darkness. The path I was taking, to my surprise, was leading me into some of the older parts of the temple. I remember being told to never venture into these parts as they contain secrets that someone with little experience would find daunting. However, I was not like the others and the source was down that hall.

Taking a deep breath, I ventured forth.

Unlike the rest of the temple, this place felt distant and old. It was like I had suddenly traveled back in time. It was an interesting and unnerving feeling and I found myself wishing that I had a lightsaber on hand. I then had to mentally slap myself for forgetting about the Keyblade and was tempted to bring it out. However, I kept my control and continued on.

It was then that I reached a very old door. I could feel the source of the darkness coming from the other side. Stealing myself for what was about to happen, I opened the door.

**Sorry for the delay but it has been hard to get motivated.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. I had planned for this to be part of the last chapter but I lost my focus around there and did not want to make a mistake.**

A Surprise Gift

I found myself in a small room that from the looks of it used to be an old meditation chamber. However, that was not the real issue as was the item that was in the center of the room.

It was a red pyramid like object that was just floating in the air. I could see ancient markings on the sides of the pyramid. Now I would normally goo and take a closer look but there were two reasons as to why I held back.

The first and foremost was that the object was the source of the dark energy I had detected and the second reason was that I knew what that particular item was called. It was known as a Sith Holocron.

Every part of my body was telling me to leave but there was that ever curious part inside of me that wanted to take a closer look. It was that curious side won over and I started to cautiously make my way over to the Holocron.

As I got closer, I could feel the energy coming off the Holocron to be greater than I had anticipated. I was a little surprised that such a small storage item could hold what felt like a massive amount of energy.

I was now in front of the Holocron, just inches away from touching it when my doubts started to return. I remember how the library tells of these types of Holocrons containing force techniques that only a user of the Dark Side would even think about wielding it. However, the more I look at the Holocron, the more I was starting to convince myself that the energy the Holocron was emitting was neither Light or Dark…it was just energy.

"Besides, there is always a chance that I cannot open it." I thought to myself.

I reached out with both of my hands and touched the Holocron. The moment I did, the Holocron suddenly opened and I felt a strange pulling all around me. I did not know wither I screamed or not as the only thing I could hear was a sudden rush of wind. The force was too much and I passed out.

When I came to, I found myself in a void of darkness. There was no light anywhere and I found it a little unnerving.

It was then that a voice sounded in the darkness "Relax young one, you are safe." I felt a sense of comfort from the voice and I slowly got up to my feet. I was again surprised that I was actually standing on solid ground even though it I could see no ground.

I took a single step and the ground erupted into a flock of birds. I realized that I must have been inside someone heart as the birds I saw were the same in my dreams. I looked down at the floor and I gave a gasp of surprise.

The floor I was standing on was in fact a tower. The tower was glowing in a bluish color. I looked at the main figure and saw that it was a man wearing a brownish robs similar to what the Jedi wear. On his belt were two cylinders that were the hilts of lightsabers. His face emanated a soft kindness but I could see in his brownish colored eyes that they held a dark past. I notice that he had brownish hair and a piece of his right ear was missing.

Nine circles surrounded this man. There were three men though one of them had darker skin, a woman, a cat-like creature, two droids, a creature that looked to be a wookie, and another woman that had the appearance of a Twi'lik.

"Whose heart is this?" I asked blankly. It was then that the voice replied "It is my own." I then felt a surge of power and I quickly turned around to find the same man as depicted in the picture. Even with my limited ability, I could feel such raw power coming off of him that it was daunting.

I was at a loss for words and it took me a few moments before I could ask "Who are you?" The man gave a small smile and said "My name…is Reven."

I let out a gasp of surprise. I have read about the exploits of Reven and of the Exile and to be in his presence, let alone inside his own heart, was a daunting one. Questions swarmed within my head but Reven seemed to pick up the idea because he replied "I know you must have many question but I do not have much time left."

"What do you mean? What is going on?" I asked. I saw that his face got a lot sterner and he replied "I had a vision of the galaxy being swallowed by darkness. However, this darkness did not originate from the Outer Rim worlds but rather from the Core Worlds. I tried to find the source of it but I quickly realized that it was a vision of the future. To try and protect the Republic, I stored a section of myself into this Holocron, only to be activated when my vision was about to come true and when a Jedi capable of controlling my powers would arrive."

I stood there listing to the speech and I nodded to myself in understanding. However, my eyes shot open and I replied "Wait a minute…what do you mean by 'Jedi capable of controlling your powers'?"

He gave a small laugh and started to come closer to me. I first thought of backing up but something held my place. It was then that Reven said "I mean that I have been waiting for you Sora to arrive." My eyes widen when he said my name. He continued "You are the only one capable of housing my powers. It works out both ways, I get to stop the darkness from destroying the Republic and you get to have all the knowledge and skills you need to be a great Jedi."

My mind was in a warp but the more I thought about it, the more it sounded like a good idea. If what Reven said is true, then I would need to be at my best when I confront the darkness. What better way to prepare then by joining with the spirit of a Jedi, especially one as powerful as Reven.

I looked at Reven and I said "I understand." Satisfied with my answer, Reven stood in front of and place his right hand on my forehead. He then said "Now this might hurt a little."

Before I could protest, I was blinded by a powerful light. I felt my head being rip a sundered and it was not long before I crumbled onto the ground, passed out once again.

**Not really much to say here except…**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter and I really hope you all are enjoying the story so far.**

The Power Unleashed

I woke up to find that I was back in my room on my bed. I was feeling a bit groggy and it was hard to get my thoughts in order. I remember getting beating in combat training…for the millionth time…and the heading towards the kitchen then…nothing.

It was puzzling but I figured that it will come to me soon enough. I got out of bed and went to take my morning shower. I was now starting to get a bit more comfortable with all the new technology here but I still find it disturbing when a door would open and close all of a sudden. After taking my shower and drying off and getting my hair back to its usual spiky look, I made my way to the kitchen for some morning breakfast before my first meditation class.

When I reached the room, I saw that most of the other students had already taken a cushion. I looked around and managed to find one in the back where no one could see me. I sat down and got into the meditation position and waited for the Master in charge to get here. A few minutes passed before the door opened again and our instructor appeared. She got onto her cushion that was in the center of the room and started to go through the process of opening ourselves to the Force. I paid close attention and when she was done, I closed my eyes and started to feel inside of myself for the Force.

That was when my day got a whole lot stranger.

Before, it took me almost the whole class time before I could feel the nub of energy I assumed was the Force. Now I was looking at what appeared to be an ocean of energy. I was floating above it but even from the height I was in, I was able to feel the raw energy coming off it. Even though most of the energy was grayish, I could see streaks of blue flowing through it. I could also see in the distance the flashes of red lightning bolts which I figured was the dark side energy of the Force that was being channeled through all of my emotions.

I slowly descended to the top of the ocean and watch as the energy see seemed to part with itself to reveal the cushion that I was sitting on in the real world. I landed next to it and got on, feeling awe and nervous. I got into my meditative position and started to feel the energy around me.

Even though my eyes were closed in the real world, in here, I was able to watch as the grey ocean started to distance itself from me. At first I thought I was losing the force but that thought was quickly removed when I notice that the gray ocean was revealing the other cushions that were in the room. What was also surprising was that floating on top of the cushions were small balls of bluish-grey energy. I surmised that it might be the Force energy of the other students.

I was in complete awe as I watched the orbs of Force energy continue to shift and swirl around. I could even feel a little bit of Force energy coming from the Master but unlike the others it was a much brighter blue.

I was about to exit out of my meditation when I felt a surge of annoyance. I looked around and saw that one of the grey orbs was starting to turn a mild red color. Without thinking about it, I channeled some of my own energy towards the orb and started to disperse the red energy until the orb returned to a normal bluish gray.

I then opened my eyes in the real world and returned my breathing to normal. For the first time, I felt a new wave of calmness and peace. I looked around to the spot that was the source of the red energy and saw that it was a student who was having the same difficulties as I was. I could see that he was holding his head and swaying around a bit and I wonder what he had seen when I transferred some of my energy towards him.

However, I cast those thoughts aside when the Master told us that our lesson was over. I got up from my cushion and stretch out my legs to get the feeling back before making my way to another room for Force training. Unlike before, I was feeling pretty good about this lesson as I had already figured out how to draw on the Force and I have been paying attention in the class on manipulating it.

I went into an elevator and went up to the floor where the training was to be held. I have since gotten used to the sudden starts and stops though I still sometimes feel a slight lurch in my stomach whenever I go into one after I have eaten something.

Once I reach the required floor, I made my way over to the training room and found that the Master was already there but none of the other students. I was not bother by this as I don't have as much free time as the others. I looked and saw that there were a line of boxes on the floor, just enough for everyone to have their own. I quickly assumed that we were going to practice our Force Manipulation.

I took a spot close to the Master so I could be able to hear what he had to say. I spent the rest of the time until the others got here steadying my nerves and focusing on the box in front of me.

By the time the rest of the students got here and have taken their position, the Master got up and went through a quick run through on what he expected from us. I was a bit surprise that the only goal of this lesson was to push the box and I felt a worm of doubt squirm in my body. Force Pushing was my weakest type of the Force Manipulation.

I looked at the box and said to myself "Come on Sora…you've fought Heartless, Nobodies, and the Organization…you can do this."

I delved into myself this time and found the ocean of Force energy. Unlike before, I didn't relax into a meditative state but instead manipulate the Force Ocean to show myself and the box that I was trying to push.

I channeled the Force into my hand and formed it into a ball. I then pushed the ball from my hand towards the box.

It did not move.

I tried again but like before it remained unmoving. Three more times I tried, each time putting more and more Force energy into the ball but the box continued to stay where it was at.

I was starting to get mad and was now putting as much Force power as I could into the ball. The sheer magnitude was so much that I had to hold onto it with both hands. My only thought was to make that box move at least once.

When the energy became too much, I shot it at the box. This time, I felt myself continuing to supply energy to the ball and I realized that was the reason for why it was not working. The ball would dissipate the moment it left my hand because I was not keeping the supply of Force channeling to the ball.

Well…the good news was that I did in fact make the ball move. The bad news was that no one would be able to use that block again as it blasted clear through the window opposite from me and out into the city sky lines.

Shocked was the understating look on everyone faces in that room. Even I was surprised by how much pressure I put on the actual box. I never meant for it to go out the window. I made a note to myself to practice on harnessing less Force energy to achieve my goals as that last one took a lot out of me. With nothing else to do in that class, I made my way over to the main library for some more independent reading. I was also trying to calm myself for the next class I had was one that before I would look forward to but now looked upon it with a mixture of despair and trepidation.

It was my Lightsaber Combat training.

When the time came, I slowly removed myself from the library and made my way to one of the larger training rooms. Already there were the other students filling in but it was hard for me to blend in due to the fact that I was taller than everyone else.

Inside, the Master was already there and told us that we would continue doing mock battles to continue to improve ourselves with the forms that we have been working on.

While the other students were thrilled about this, I gave a weak groan of pain. I could already feel the stings of all my pass duels flailing up again and I hope to not acquire some new ones.

I watched as the Master started to call on a random two students to duel. As I was watching the fights, I tried to remove my stress and calm my mind. It was not helping as memories of previous fights started to return to my head.

Finally it was time for my first duel. As I made my way out to the clearing in the middle, I could hear the whispers of the other students around me, placing mock bets and talking about the outcome of the battle. I learned that these 'bets' were not about who would win but how long I would last before losing.

I felt a surge of anger inside of me and I could feel the force inside of me react to it. The calming sea was not starting to get a bit more violent.

I went over to the droid in charge of handing out the practice lightsabers. When I was asked what lightsaber I wanted, I replied that I wanted two. That reply came out faster than I could think and there was no chance of chaining it now as I handed my two lightsabers and I headed towards the center.

My opponent was already set as he fought in a previous duel and therefore did not need to visit the droid. He already had his lightsaber on as the blue blade hummed. The only noise made in the room.

I took one deep breath before activating my two lightsabers releasing a blue blade from the right and a green blade on the left. I started to calm my mind, forcing out all distracting thoughts except for the battle ahead.

The Master gave the signal to start and the duel was on.

My opponent charged first, his blade set on an overhead strike. Without me thinking about it, I brought my right hand to block and quickly striking out with the left blade, scoring a mark on his leg. The crowd gasps and I found myself at a lost. Unlike before where I had to think about what to do before doing it, I was now acting on instinct. My breaths were slow and control and I was in my rhythm.

I waited for my opponent to recover and I decided to try and go the offensive. I came forward and brought my left blade in for a quick glancing strike on his left side. He blocked the strike and I moved in with another strike with my right blade. I notice that my body seemed to respond on its own as I moved through strikes almost like a dancer. However, my opponent was skilled as well and managed to block all of my attack. He then kicked me in the chest and, while fluid by the Force, sent me flying back a few feet.

"Is that all you got?" He said in a rather smug voice and I could hear the others laughing.

However, I was focused on what was happening inside of me. The Force Ocean inside of my body was now turning into a violent maelstrom. I could hear the thunder in the distance and the red lightning bolts flashing in the sky with increase frequency and force.

I got up and the only thing I could think of was now much I wanted them to stop laughing at. I wanted them to accept me as an equal. However, what I wanted most of all…was to win this fight.

I quickly got back up on my feet and charged at him again. This time, I was not striking in a fluid motion but it was harsh, direct, and most importantly intending to hurt him in the worst possible way.

He retreated from my onslaught; the fear was evident in his eyes. However, I was not content to let him get the better of me. After a couple more attacks, I brought my green blade and slashed his sword wrist, causing him to lose his blade. I then brought my right blade around and slammed it right on his check with enough force that he was sent to the ground.

The room was silent as I stood there, painting from lack of breath but rushed with the joys of victory. I looked at my lightsabers and saw that I was now holding them in a reverse grip. I was about to ponder as to when I change fighting styles when I heard the Master announce my opponent the victor.

I was so shocked that I dropped both of my blades to the ground. Why, in the name of the Force, was he declared the winner when it was clear that I won? Did I not prove to him that I was stronger? Did I not show my skills with the blade? What more do these Jedi want from me? These questions kept buzzing in my head over and over as I watch two students go over to the body of my opponent and carry him to the medical room.

I remained where I was at, too angry to move so much as a muscle. I heard the Master approach me but I did not turn to look at him. I could feel the anger and hatred inside of me, fueled by the all the weeks spent getting my butt kicked and the moment that I finally win and he still calls it a loss on me. I couldn't bear to look at his face.

I heard him speak but I did not listen. All I wanted right now was for him to just shut up.

"Sora are you even listing to me?" the Master asked.

"Shut up…" I replied in a cold voice.

"What did you say…"He started to reply but never got to finish as I quickly turned around and yelled at the top of my voice "I said SHUT UP!"

Both of hands arched out and the Master was hit by a barrage of what looked like blue lighting. I could feel the pain he was in and it was giving me strength. The other students screamed and ran out of the classroom leaving me alone with my victim.

The blast was so much that he crumpled to the floor. I let off of the electricity for a while, savoring the moment. When he tried to get up, I lifted my right hand and blasted him with another barrage of blue lighting, forcing him back down on the ground.

I could see the electricity arching off him and I found to my surprise and annoyance that he was still in fact alive. I blasted him again with lighting, keeping him down and showing him that I was his better.

I heard the door open again. I turned around and before I could assess the new treat, I found myself becoming limp and I collapsed on the floor.

**Bet you didn't see that one coming.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let's see what happens next.**

Punishment?

I slipped in and out of sleep for a while before I could find the strength to awake. I found myself in what I believe to be a room but it was so dark that I was unable to make out any details. I tried to stand up but felt a strong resistance and was force to keep down. I tried to move my arms and legs and found that they too were also bound up by something. I could feel something metal around my neck but I was unable to figure out what it was.

I tried to get my thoughts in order but found that the more I concentrated, the more they seemed to want to disperse. I tried to relax my mind but it would end up turning into a sea of memories and emotions. I had no idea how long I have been out but I could feel my stomach growling and that was adding to the confusion of my body.

I thought about summoning my Keyblade but I quickly dismissed that when I remember how the doors around here seemed unresponsive towards the Keyblade. I didn't also want to try breaking whatever was holding me to the wall for risk that some sort of counter-measure to activate. So I just sat there…alone…in the dark…in some foreign world.

"This was not my lucky day…" I mused.

"Yes, you do seem to have a knack for getting into interesting situations." A voice replied.

I looked up to find a man sitting cross legged in front of me. His facial features and expressions struck a familiar cord in my mind but I was unable to put my tongue on it. It was actually a bit hard to judge what his facial features were.

I assumed that it was the fact that he was glowing in a soft blue light.

I was still feeling a little groggy so it took me a while before I could reply "Who are you?" the man gave a small smile and said "Don't you remember me? It's me…Reven."

The moment that name was uttered from his mouth, a wave of memories started to flow through my mind. Strangely enough, they mostly dealt with the dream I had about the Sith Holocron and meeting Reven in his heart. But that was just a dream…right?

"I…I thought you were a dream or something…" I stammered as I stared into the ghostly eyes of his. I expected to see a surge of annoyance or anger but the only emotion I could gather was an overwhelming sense of peacefulness.

He smiled and replied "I am sure that is what you thought but believe me that the event that happen when you touched my Holocron was no dream." He then rose up his right hand and pointed at me before replying "You carry all my strength inside of you…as well as all the darkness I had back when I was known as Darth Reven."

I nodded my head as I remember reading about that part of Jedi history at the library. The reports were a bit sketchy but I managed to get a general idea about what happened.

It was then that Reven said "Now that you have my powers…it is time to decide what to do with them."

"What do you mean?" I asked cursorily.

He smiled again and replied "Well…the only thing keeping you here is the neural disruptor fashion around your neck. While it is keeping your mind unfocused, it doesn't restrict your connection to the Force…"

My eyes widen when I started to realize where Reven was going with this. Before he could continue, I quickly shook my head and replied "I don't want to give the Jedi any more reason to dislike me." Reven then said "So you are just going to let them kill you?"

Now, I was the one who was smiling and I replied "You and I both know that Jedi do not kill their prisoners." He smiled as well and said "So you have been studying…there may be hope for you yet."

It was then that he faded away leaving me alone with my thoughts.

It was not long afterwards that I heard a door opening. I looked up and found to my surprise that it was none other than Yoda himself. He looked at me with the same look that I almost always see him have when looking at me…confusion and hope.

He made his way so that he was a good speaking distance away from me. Even with my mind in shambles, I was still able to sense at least four other Jedi Masters watching us, their bodies tense for any sort of aggressive reaction on my part.

I ignored them for the time and looked back at Yoda. Once again, I was reminded that he acted almost like King Mickey in terms of size, fighting style, wisdom, and position in life. My heart felt like trusting him but given the circumstances I was in I reframed.

Yoda gave a small, tired smile and said "How do you feel?" I replied "I am feeling a little hungry but other than that never better."

Yoda gave a small grunt and I quickly asked "The student and the teacher…are they…" I let the question hang in the air as I waited for his response. He looked off in the distance and said "Alive, those two are."

I let out a breath of relief and felt myself hearten by this. I knew I was not going to be punished for murder but rather attacking a fellow student and a teacher.

Yoda once again looked at me and said "A decision, the Council has made, about you." I looked at Yoda and I could feel myself tensing up a bit. I knew my punishment was coming.

"Follow normal training, you will not do." He said and I felt my sorrow coming along. I was going to have to leave the Jedi Temple without compl…

"A mission, you will do." Yoda finished and for the first time in the conversation, I was completely dumbstruck. The last thing I expected was to be given a mission…especially since I had not even become a Padawan and the event that had gotten me in this jam in the first place.

I had to reply "A…mission Master Yoda?" He nodded his head and said "Go with two other Jedi, you will. Learn from them, you shall." He took a deep breath and said "Padawan…you will become."

My eyes widen in shock as the gravity of the situation. It did not take a genius for me to figure out that if I complete this mission, I would become a Padawan. I would finally be able to have one-on-one training with a Master and be able to explore this galaxy. No more would I be stuck in this temple where I was treated with suspicion and ridicule.

I felt a weight leaving my neck and saw a color-shaped piece of metal hitting the floor. The moment it left, I felt my mind regain its usual focus and concentration. I was on the verge of jumping up and down like crazy with all the pent of energy I had stored but managed to keep my composure long enough to asked "So what is the mission and who are the two Jedi?"

Yoda replied "Negotiations, the mission is. Master Qui-gon Jin and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, you will join."

**First, I am really sorry for being super late with this chapter. Second, I wanted to have more temple chapters but I was running out of things to do so I decided to jump right into the movies. Besides, I think I worked better on a story that already has a concrete chain of events.**

**Anyhow, Read and Review Please**

**P.S: This is my first chapter that I upload of my new age of nineteen FYI.**

**Richer1992**


	11. Chapter 11

**Time to get started with the movies that I wanted to do**

Short Negotiations

The Republic ship that I was on board had just finished exiting from hyperspace and was heading for the planet in the distance. Even from space, I could see the planet's natural beauty. I would have loved to have gotten a closer look at the plant.

However, there was the small matter of the Trade Federation blockade around the planet.

When I received the mission, I did my best to try to study the reason behind it. I found that apparently the Republic has decided to impose a tax on hyperspace routes that were once called the Free Routes. The Trade Federation, being large enough that they even have their own seat in the Republic, does most of their business on these routes so the tax would cause them to lose profits. So rather than controlling the trade routes, they decided to control the whole planet.

The planet that was currently in danger was the rather peaceful planet of Naboo. The planet only has a small security force set up to keep peace within their cities so they would be both unprepared and unequipped if the Trade Federation decided to invade the planet.

I gave a quiet sigh at the thought. Master Yoda did say that invasion was a possibility and from what I know of Master Yoda, whatever he believes is possible usually ends up true. However in my heart, I could see no reason for invading Naboo in the first place. The Nemodions who run the Trade Federation would not have the guts to go forward with an invasion anyway. From what I have studied about their race, they were a greedy race but at the same time a cowardly one. It was that cowardly trait that made me believe that these negotiations would be short.

I made my way out of the cockpit where the two pilots were busy with the docking protocol and made my way back to the main hold where Jedi Master Qui-gon Jin and his Padawan Obi-won Kenobi were located. They both had their clocks up so it was hard to see their faces at the time and on the reverse side they would have a hard time judging my face due to the fact that I had my own hood up.

I went to sit on the edge of a line of chairs and I heard Obi-won asked "How much longer before we dock on the ship?" I looked at him and replied "It shouldn't be too much longer now. The pilots have already begun the docking maneuvers."

Obi-won nodded his head and we remain silent for a few minutes. I have gotten use to these long periods of silence as we were all going over what we know about the Trade Federation and their leaders. Naturally, we had agree that Qui-gon would be the one doing the actual negotiations as he had the most experience out of the three of us. Obi-won and myself were just here to watch and learn.

It was not long before the captain of the ship said "We have made contact with the Viceroy." I nodded to myself and got up from where I was sitting and watched as Qui-gon and Obi-won filed into the cockpit to chat with the Viceroy. I stood off to the side, trying to mask my presence from him. I had a strange feeling that if he saw me, he might get scared enough to attack or do something completely uncoordinated.

Although I was out of site, I was still able to hear the conversation. Though it was mindless chatter, I did overheard the fact that the Viceroy believe his blockade is perfectly legal. I had to hold down my snort of annoyance as I thought "Typical Nemodian hiding behind laws and money." I did hear however that we were able to secure landing rights and I found my body tensing with excitement. Though I was still technically an apprentice, the Council figures that my particular skills and experiences make up for it.

I felt the smooth landing of the ship beneath my feet and I once again allowed Qui-gon and Obi-won to go on ahead of me. I took up a position behind them and waited for the hatch to open. Once it did, we made our exit off the ship and started going towards a corridor where we saw a protocol droid waiting for us.

I notice in the docking bay that the only things here besides us were in fact skeleton like droids. I was a bit confused as to why there were no humans around and I decided to ask Qui-gon about it. He merely replied "The Nemodions are a scared race." I was a little confused by that but then I realized that they might use droids because they will remain loyal to the person that programs them. There was also the fact that droids were cheaper than hiring other sentient creatures so that might be a driving force.

We were then taken to a rather large meeting room. The room was bare except for the large table in the center that had about a dozen chairs around it. A large glass window dominated the opposite wall and I made my way over to stare out at space. Qui-gon and Obi-won decided to sit in one of the chairs.

As the minutes dragged on, I found myself starting to lose interest in my surrounding and instead focus on my connection to the Force. In the last few days I had left in the temple before my mission was to begin, I had spent almost all of my free time developing my connection to the Force and practicing my lightsaber combat. While I mostly kept to myself during those times, I found that I was able to work on my dark side powers in relative peace.

It was not long before I said in a calm tone "they sure are taking their time." I looked over at the others and saw that they were nodding their heads in agreement. I went back to looking out in space, trying to lose myself in the endless stars.

It was around that moment that I felt that something was…off around here. The Nemodions were known for being a coward race but even then they should have made some respond to our arrival. However, I felt…a hidden current of some kind. It was like they were being manipulated by something…or someone else. However, as much as I tried to focus on this hidden current, it just seems to stay out of my grasp.

"You feel it too?" Qui-gon asked so suddenly that I was snapped out of my musing. I looked at him and replied "Yes, a current that seems to keep its distance despite my attempts to focus on it." He nodded his head and we settled back in silence.

It was around that moment that I felt a sudden shock within the Force. Acting on instinct, I quickly stood up and pulled out the two lightsabers that were attached to my belt. I reframed from activating them until I could ascertain the source of the disturbance. It did not take long to realize where it came from and the thought put a bitter taste in my mouth.

The ship was destroyed and the two pilots were dead. I was saddened for a bit but I then heard Obi-won say "Poison gas."

I looked at the floor and sure enough there was a gas coming from it. Biting back my lack of attention, I quickly put on the re-breather I was given and waited for the door to open.

It was not long before I heard the sounds of metal striking metal in a rhythm like fashion. I reached out with the Force and discovered that a squad of droids was approaching the door. What I found was that these droids were the same skeleton ones I notice back at the hanger and the slight fact that each of the droids was armed with a blaster.

I could feel my body tensing with anticipation. Being my first real battle in this new world, I was eager to test the limits of the new Jedi abilities that I have acquired. My only regret was that Aros was not here to be a part of this. Yoda offered to return him to me before leaving for Naboo but I decided against it. My reason was that it would have been a waste learning these skills if I was just going to fall back to using Aros.

I was snapped out of my daydream when I heard a metal voice say "Get the door Corporal, we'll cover you" followed by another metal voice replying "Roger Roger."

The door opened and we allowed the protocol droid to exit first. No sense in it getting caught up in it. The droid exited the room and I slowly made my way to stand in front of the squad. I could now see that there were about ten to twelve droids there. I gather up my energy and sprung into action. I hit the button on both lightsabers and almost immediately threw them at the droids. I then wielded the Force to control the saber, commanding them to slice each one of them before returning back to me.

The droids never stood a chance as they were assaulted by the flashes of purple and blue. I did a quick jump out of the room, catching the two blades in mid-air and landing in the middle of the now destroyed squad.

Qui-gon and Obi-won came out shortly afterwards and Qui-gon said, after examining the wreck droid, "Not very subtle…but effective none the less." I was not sure whether to take it as a compliment or an insult so I settled for the former. I pointed with my blue lightsaber down the corridor that the droids came from and said "I sense the Viceroy is this way."

The others nodded their head and we made our way to the bridge. Along the way, we encountered more security forces which we dispatched easily with either lightsaber combat or Force pushing them.

We made it to the door that led to the bridge and I started to get to work on opening it. I allowed myself to give a ghost smile when I remember that opening a door in Jedi terms usually involves using a lightsaber.

Without wasting a beat, I plunged both lightsabers into the door. I could already smell the stench of burnet metal and it was starting to make my eyes watery. Despite that, I was still able to see the red glow of the melting metal.

Once I had breached the other side of the door, I started to trace a circle large enough to allow us to enter. It was slow work as I had to make sure that I was still cutting through all of the metal in the path. Despite this hindrance, I was about halfway done when I felt even more metal blocking the way. I removed both of my lightsabers and said out loud "They closed the blast doors." I really just said it to let Qui-gon and Obi-won know of my progress.

It only took me a moment for me to come up with a plan. I turned off my blue lightsaber and using my purple one, plunged it into the center of the door. I then flipped a switch that removed the focusing lens on the blade, turning it into a makeshift cutting saw. I could feel the heat coming from the metal but the sudden burst of energy was enough to break through the door and the blast doors behind them.

Before I could have a chance to create a larger hole, I heard the sound of rolling metal and sense the approach of two droids. Thinking that they could be a problem, I removed my purple lightsaber from the door while at the same time flipping the switch to return the focusing lens back in place.

I was not a moment too soon as two destroyer droids appeared. The quickly uncurled themselves and activated their personal shields before firing at us. I was now assisting Qui-gon and Obi-won with deflecting the laser blasts. Once again, I marveled at the versatility of the lightsaber being able to be used as a sword and have the ability to deflect laser bolts.

However, the shield was preventing the shots that we were reflecting back at them to hit them. We were close to getting pin down here with the droids in front of us and the door to our back. Qui-gon must have to reach the same conclusion as he replied "We will be cut off here soon. We must escape." I had no complements with that and we quickly dashed down a side hallway.

I was following Qui-gon as we made our way down various hallways. I had no idea where we were going but I assumed it had to involve getting off this ship. We eventually stopped at a nearby vent in which Qui-gon quickly opened it up with a quick slash of his green lightsaber. He then said "In here." Obi-won quickly went inside and I asked "Where does this vent lead to?" to which Qui-gon replied "Hopefully to the hanger." Shrugging to myself because I could not think of anything else, I quickly made my way through the vent.

The vent got dark rather fast and I had to refrain myself from activating one of my lightsabers to provide me with some light. The only thing I was following at the moment was the Force sense that was coming off of Obi-won. I was once again surprised by the rather calm aura they both had. I knew that inside myself, I was feeling a sense of anger and a desire for revenge against the Viceroy for both the murdering of the two pilots and for attempting to kill us. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and told myself that I would get another chance soon enough.

It was then I heard the sound of a lightsaber activating and I saw a flash a blue light which ended with a metal clank. I quickly assumed that we had reached the end and I hoped that we were now in the hanger.

Obi-won jumped down and I was quick to follow. I saw that we were in fact in a hanger. What was a big surprise was that multiple battle droids were being loaded in what looked like big, brown, metal containers. I quietly said "Looks like an invasion force." Qui-gon then replied "We will have to hitch a ride on one of those landing transports."

We continued to stare at the invasion force amassing and I heard Obi-won say "Well…you were right about one thing Master." Both Qui-gon and I turned our heads to look at him and he replied "the negotiations were short." Despite the situation, I could not help but give a small smile and without a second thought, made my way over to a nearby transport.

My only thought in my mind at the time was getting to the surface and getting the Queen to safety.

**I hope you all are enjoying the story and that I am not wasting my time with it. I am not sure if all future chapters are going to be this long but I will try to shoot for 2000 words.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter twelve for you all to enjoy reading.**

What was there to say about riding an enemy transport heading for the surface of a virtually unprotected planet with the intention of finding the ruler and escaping the planet which I may add is still surrounded by a blockade of capitol ships?

To me…it's just another mess-up kind of day.

I was underneath one of the transports that were boarding one of the dozen of landing crafts that were in the hanger. I had lost sight of Qui-gon and Obi-won a few minutes ago and I hoped that the Force will allow us to be reunited again.

Despite the seemingly bad situation we were in, I found myself thinking about all the positives that I could take advantage of. I sort of pride myself on a glass half filled kind of guy.

I was benefited by the months of constant sword fighting to improve my arm muscles which allowed me to get a good grip on the metal tubes that were under the transport. I had a good command of the Force and I am very adaptive in using the reverse grip twin lightsabers so I should be able to defend myself rather well. Also, the Viceroy and droids are still expecting us to be on the ship somewhere and will be more lax in their search for intruders.

All these thoughts kept my mind at ease and my breathing regular as I heard the metal door shutting and the sound of the engines coming to life. I thought just came into my head and I quickly put on the re-breather again. The thought was that if this ship was controlled by droids only, then what would be the point of having a life-support system. The re-breather will circulate the carbon-dioxide and turn it back to pure oxygen.

At least, that's what is said on the manual though I have no idea was carbon-dioxide was and how it can be changed into oxygen or the fact that I even need oxygen to breath.

"Man…when this is all over, I am so going back to school." I thought to myself as I felt the drop ship begin its descent.

I could feel the gravity leaving my body and was tempted to use it to relieve the ache in my muscles. I also thought that it might be a little fun to feel the effects of zero-gravity. However, I was only needed to remind myself of the gravity (I smirked at the wordplay) of the situation and kept myself anchored. It was also the fact that I was not entirely sure as to wither there would be any droids active on patrol here. It was then that I heard a mechanical voice say "Artificial Gravity Online." I then felt the return of weight to my body and thought "So much for zero-gravity fun."

The aches in my muscles started to worsen and I had to resort to using the Force to alleviate the pain. Every time that I did, it felt like rushing water was being poured on my muscles. While they calmed down afterwards, it was not long before they would become inflamed again.

Then there was also the fact that I was getting board. Compared to what happen back on the capitol ship, I started to wish that we were back there. At least I was feeling adrenaline and the knowledge of facing an unknown and possibly dangerous enemy. Now I was stuck underneath a giant metal bread box with inflamed arms and nothing to do. I could even feel my stomach growling as I was reminded that the last thing I ate was back in that conference room.

It felt ages ago.

It was some time later before I heard the ship's intercom announced that they were entering the Naboo atmosphere. I was almost asleep by then but the new jolted myself up and more importantly, got me excited again.

It was not long afterwards that I felt the ship hitting the ground. I found it a bit unnerving that a ship that size would be able to go through an atmosphere with relative ease. I was at least glad that Naboo's atmosphere was controlled enough to allow humans to survive…though I wondered a bit as to how you can control an atmosphere in the first place.

I looked back at the underside of the transport that I was on and said "Well…might as well to something constructive." I reached for my blue lightsaber and got a hold of it but I reframed from activating it until the time was right. Given time, I might, "and that is a big might" I thought to myself, have been able to reroute the wires here so that the transport would just drop on itself but time was not really friendly at the moment and this was easier.

I then heard the sound of a metal door opening and I felt the warm rays of sunlight. However, that moment of peace was broken when I began to hear the sounds of frighten animals in addition to the falling of trees and the rumbling of machines.

I waited for the transport that I was on to get moving. Wither it was luck of by the Force's will, I managed to hide under the lead transport. I realized that if I timed this right, I could potentially slow down the droid army and give me time to escape and find the others.

I waited until the transport was making its way off of the ramp before I got into action. I activated my lightsaber and quickly sliced the pipe that I believe was holding the fuel needed to power the repulsion jets. I was rewarded by a spray of light brown liquid on my face and before the thing crashed down on me, I let go and used my momentum to roll down the ramp. I also channeled the Force around my body to provide a cushion between me and the ramp and also to speed myself up.

As I had thought, some of the droid were still active and playing the role of guards. They opened fired on me but it was a simple matter of just using the Force to direct the laser fire.

When I hit the ground, I quickly got up and starting running into the forest. I heard the sound of crashing metal and I took a moment to look behind me to see the transport I was hiding under was now stuck on the ramp and blocking the rest of them. I used that confusion to head deeper into the forest and lose those that still had their attention on me.

After running for a few minutes, I stopped and took a moment to catch my breath. As I was doing this, I was expanding out with the Force in an effort to located Qui-gon or Obi-won. I hopped that they would have located each other by now and that would make it easier to find them. There was also the stray thought of them being capture but I kept that under wraps. I knew that neither Qui-gon nor Obi-won would get capture by these droids.

It was then that I felt an orb of Force energy somewhat north-east of my position. I tried to focus in on it but the distance was too far away. Not that I really needed to know who it was because I could feel the light energy emanating from the orb and I was able to pin-point its location.

I returned my senses back to my body and took a few seconds to re-center myself. Once I did, I took off in the direction of the Force orb, going at a speed that would allow me to maintain my stride without wasting energy.

As I was walking through the forest, my mind cast over the emotions that were still going through my body. I was a little surprise that I was still mad about the fact that I was unable to get the Viceroy. If only I had used my purple lightsaber's cutting mode, I might have been able to have gotten through in time. I also felt a bit of sadness by the lost of the pilots and for the animals in this forest that are being pushed out of their homes by the droid army. However, I was also feeling a sense of empowering. It was strange but now that I had this moment to calm myself, I felt that I was now a little bit stronger then I was coming here in the first place. It was a strange feeling but it was there.

"I wonder if Master Yoda knows anything about it…" I thought to myself as I continued along.

It was then that I came upon the clearing as to where I felt the orb of Force energy. I saw that it was in fact Qui-gon. However, I was a little surprise to find him with some weird creature. My curiosity peaked, I made my way over.

As I got closer, I quickly recognized the creature as a Gungan. I remembered that they were the native inhabitants of this planet. I was lead to believe that they possessed a sense of intelligence but this particular one looked like he was stupid or just had really bad luck.

I hoped that it was neither.

**Cut this one short because it was taking me forever to get done and I just wanted to get a chapter done before college. Putting this story on hold but I will get back to it soon.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


End file.
